Nothing on This Earth
by Yokokitsu
Summary: Quick little story. Doumeki is dying, and Watanuki pays the price. Both mentally and physically until Yuuko proposes an ultimatum.


Disclaimer: If I owned it, xxxHolic would be completely Donuts. No crazed Himawari-chan delusions from Yuuko's favorite slave.

* * *

Nothing on This Earth

"_How long will I be working for you! It's bad enough that I haven't finished tomorrow's bento, but a party!" _

_Yuuko just smiled and accommodated herself on the couch. "Watanuki, don't you want your wish granted? You need all the time in the world with Doumeki-kun to make that happen." At that moment, Maru and Moro made it known that the party had begun._

"_Mistress, Mistress! The guests have arrived, the guests have arrived!" _

_When he saw the guests (multiple spirits from, most likely, multiple worlds) he sighed. When, and if, he got a break, Watanuki would have the jerk to pick up more eki-kyabe.

* * *

_

Last month, Watanuki had had an interesting fortune telling. The events of the preceding weeks had forced him into it. Yuuko-sans fortuneteller had been delighted to see him again, and Mokona had insisted on following him. Perhaps for the snacks?

Just as before, his fortune was told accurately and precisely with no holes or contradictions. However, his shaking hands gave away his concerns, and his inability to pay. "That's okay Watanuki, you may return and cook dinner as payment for this, and your next divination." The old woman's smile was reassuring, and he found he could attempt a smile as well.

It was concrete: Doumeki would die. As a result, his wish would never be fulfilled.

* * *

Another day, another Doumeki-less lunch. The archer had fallen ill a few weeks ago. That is to say, he took the blow for his Kimihiro, and was wasting away on a tatami mat in the shrine. His grandfather kept a constant vigil, updating Watanuki of every change.

Now, he couldn't find the courage to tell Himawari and instead spent his school day in the back of the Space-Time Witch's shop. Cleaning, of course. The only work being done now, at the end of the days was occurring in his body. Lack of food, lack of sleep, and the constant soul wracking sobs left Watanuki struggling to stay conscious.

Yuuko was there when he finally gave up.

* * *

Death was coming at an unnaturally slow pace. His vision: dark and cloudy; movements: sluggish an unwieldy. Life without a certain pompous exorcist just didn't seem like a life at all.

He rubbed at his eyes, and a room was revealed to him. The only problem- Watanuki had never seen this room in his existence. Ever. That could mean only one thing: he had never let Yuuko's shop, and this was one of the many rooms he was not granted access to.

"So you're awake," It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hopefully an explanation would follow. "This is a healing room. Because you have not been eating, sleeping, or doing anything to take care of yourself, you have forced me to place you here. The wards in this room can eradicate any Earthly malady, and a few supernatural as well."

"Why don't you bring Shizuka here then? Why don't you save him!" He knew the answer. _'Simple Watanuki-kun, your friend may never enter my shop.'_ He blacked out.

* * *

"Tell me! I know you know how to save him. Please, please tell me how!" Tears streamed from blue eyes down ivory colored cheeks. Abnormal desperation was obvious in every guttural plea, every heart wrenching spasm. She could not.

"It would cost you more than you could pay. Doumeki chose to risk his life, now he has chosen to die. Rather than see you a soulless vegetable, he would leave this world and wait."

"I don't want that, I want him to live! Nothing on this Earth is worth more to me. I'll do anything!"

"There is only one equivalent exchange for this situation. Are you willing to sacrifice your work as my indentured servant so far?"

His answer was quick, lacking any thought, "Yes."

* * *

Two Months Later

Yuuko watched her apprentice argue with his new lover. Doumeki plugged his ears, only the slightest twitch of his lips giving him away.

Last night had been a whirlwind of passion between the two. She grinned. Every sideswipe, or comment concerning their relationship had earned her a blush and stoic stare. She took this as a good sign.

His wish granted, Watanuki had been coaxed into agreeing to oversee the shop when she was gone. Unfortunately for him, he now realized that his 'loving union' had taken away his ability to see both friend and foe with his left eye.

To preserve friendships in the other world, he gave up on his desire to be free of all spirits. Functioning in the world outside was easy as an eye patch and a loving, loyal exorcist.

* * *

_A/N: Believe it or not, I really like this story. I mean, it only took me 20 minutes to write! (fanfiction is usually a three day job for me…) Did you know that word thinks a good replacement for 'Watanuki' is 'satanic'? I thought that was pretty funny._

_Please Review… _


End file.
